Expectations
by StraightBlondeGuy
Summary: A short story based on the life of our favorite Pokemon characters. In this story Ash and Gary are already living together as a couple. Gary is a researcher for his lab and Ash is an ex champion living off of his successful past. As a reader you might find yourself relation to one of the two characters. Let me know which one it is :)


_Snorlax used Rock Slide! Wooooah, that was Super Effective! Talonflame can't continue, the winner iiiiiis…!_

(Click)

Ash turns off the TV and stared down at the black screen "Annoying" he scuffed and threw the remote on the couch. He headed to the kitchen, head held up high as if he had beaten the TV. Peeking into the fridge he took a bunch of tupperware out and laid its content on the island behind him "Time to prepare dinner for Gary".

Gary had been away for a week on a field investigation and had had no contact with Ash whatsoever. The only thing Ash knew was Gary arrived today and he was getting excited about the idea of seeing Gary again, his Gary.

Only in his imagination could he see Gary coming in through the front door, tiredness on his face from his trip but nevertheless a big smile that greeted Ash. To top it all, he was carrying a bouquet of a variety of flowers; roses, lilies, tulips, all in different colors. He could see himself running to him with the apron still hung around his neck and jumping to his arms. Planting a big kiss on his lips Ash would taste the sweetest thing he had ever tasted. Memories of their past running along his mind would further make him realize how much he had missed Gary. A small tear would flow out of Ash's eye and onto Gary's cheek which would trigger a tear out of Gary's eye. Red cheeks and water in his eyes, Ash would pull away to see if it was really Gary, to see his face once again. His eyes would not recognize him with his long hair but Ash's mind could never forget and his heart…even less. Without letting Gary say a word Ash would place his hands on Gary's cheeks and kiss him once again before Gary could notice he was crying. Obliging, Gary embraced Ash tighter. Tangling his hands in Ash's black curls he pulled him even closer. Ash felt warmth run through his entire body, the firmness in Gary's grip reassured him he was in good hands. Pleasure surged further as Gary softly bit down on Ash's lower lip, obliging Ash to shut his eyes even tighter. Pulling his lips away, Gary looked up at Ash, waiting for him to open his eyes. Waiting for the emotions to flow through his body Ash slowly managed to open his eyes. There, an inch away were Gary's eyes. Teasingly, Gary bit down on his own lip and licked his lips to maintain them humid and shiny…

The chopping of vegetables stopped as Ash let out a big sigh. He knew everything he just imagined was just a fantasy, Gary wasn't like that. He would come home, greet Ash with a hug and a kiss and would be off to take a shower before even trying Ash's dinner. Then, he would sit down and tell Ash about what he saw on his trip and finally they would go to bed since Gary must be tired. Nevertheless, Ash loved him for a whole lot of different reasons, spontaneity wasn't one of those.

It was 10:00pm and Ash was just putting his vegetables in the oven "Now they'll be ready by the time Gary comes"

Meanwhile, Ash headed to the table and stretched out a white table cloth, making sure all of the edges were hanging equally on all sides. He then laid out forks and knives on top of a red folded napkin that was neatly placed on the side of each plate.

Taking a step back, Ash admired how he had set the table "something is missing" he tapped his lips with his finger whilst saying so. He headed to the balcony and after a few seconds he emerged with a couple of colorful, long stemmed flowers, nose buried in their petals "Mmmm, these will do just fine". Taking a tall vase from a shelf in the kitchen, he filled it up with water and carefully plucked the flowers inside. Returning to the dining table he grabbed two tall candles and placed them on opposite sides of the table and the flowers in the middle.

"Perfect, now we wait…"

By this time it was almost 10:30pm and no sign of Gary. Ash checked on his vegetables every once in a while to make sure they hadn't burned. He was worried.

"Where is he? He was supposed to be here at 10:00pm max" Ash was worried, he has arranged the table, cleaned the kitchen and still no sign of Gary.

Pacing from one end of the kitchen to the other Ash was nervous, he had turned off the oven by now; he didn't want his vegetables to burn nor did he want them to be ready before Gary got home. Heating them again would make the oil and spices lose their taste completely, Ash wouldn't have that.

"What could have happened? Is he ok? Did he forget how to get home? Have they taken him prisoner? Has he been abducted by an emperor and forced to be a sex slave?" Ash was thinking the worst.

Sinking onto his knees he felt unappreciated, if Gary really cared he would have done anything to get home on time.

"Why hasn't he even called to say he's running a bit late?" Frustration surrounded Ash, he stood up straight as if challenging someone. His cheeks were red and tears were still visible in his eyes. His hair was pulled down on his face, making his eyes barely visible. Proudly, he walked over to the living room, he took the remote and turned on the TV.

" _What an incredible battle, we hope to see such an entert…"_

(Click)

"Aaargh those highlights, I bet those trainers don't even know what it is to train your Pokemon correctly. Now they use all those hacking techniques and their Pokemons are fully trained" Ash was annoyed, he remembered the times when he was a champion and it angered him to see a bunch of nobodies claiming the title.

(Click, click, click…)

Ash was flying through the channels, he wasn't in the mood to watch TV but he hoped it could distract him while he waited for Gary to come home. The clicking finally stopped, it was close to midnight and Ash stumbled onto a channel were a young boy stood nervously at the entrance of a big luxurious house. This made him think of Gary, what if he's too shy to come in after a week of being away.

Ash stood up and headed to the door "Oh that Gary, he can be so childish sometimes" Ash was in a good mood as he thought about the possibility of seeing Gary outside. It was evident Gary wasn't outside, he returned to the sofa scuffling and threw himself to continue watching.

By now, the kid was inside the luxury home and an older lady was teasing him on the sofa. Ash looked amazed at how easy it was for the boy to give in. Maybe Gary had gone off to some older ladies house instead of his own home. The thought hunted his head for a while until the image of the boys cock distracted him completely.

Now the woman was sucking the young boys cock on the couch. "Well, this is definitely porn. That kid is so easy to convince" Ash had never watched porn before but it was entertaining to watch since he had nothing else to do.

"That woman doesn't even know how to give a proper blowjob" Ash was pissed at everyone.

Gary hadn't gotten home yet and this made him angry and desperate. He looked forward to this night and it was all ruined.

It was just past midnight and Ash was getting tired of the woman's clear lack of experience.

(Click)

He turned off the TV and headed to his room. Tired and with a bad taste in his mouth, not mentioning his bad mood, Ash took off his pants, brushed his teeth and went to sleep without thinking of his situation twice. He had been worried for so long his feeling had been drained for the night, he was tired and moody and he knew, the fastest way to make time pass is by sleeping it off.

Next morning, Ash woke up to the smell of hot syrup. It must have been 11:00am, the sun was shining through the window and it lit the entire room. Ash caught a glance at a pair of black travel bags and a suitcase. A warmth filled his heart when he knew Gary was home, he just wanted to jump out of bed and go and hug him in the kitchen. As soon as this thought ran through his head, Gary appeared by the door frame.

"Good morning sleepy head, I missed you" with a tray in his hands Gary smiled at Ash and approached him. His figure was bigger than Ash remembered, the smell of mint body gel was distinguishable, this smell always attracted Ash. Putting the tray on the bed Gary leaned in and kissed Ash on the lips, gently sucking on his bottom lip.

"Mmmm, I missed these sweet lips, I'm so glad to see you" Gary smiled and kissed Ash again.

The food smelled delicious, Gary had prepared waffles with bacon and maple syrup. The smell of sweetness, the sun shining through the windows, Gary's warmth and softness, it was all overwhelming for Ash. He was melting inside; there wasn't anything on his mind other than how much he missed Gary.

"Ash, I'm sorry I didn't make it on time last night the…" Ash placed a finger on Gary's lips to stop him from talking.

"It doesn't matter honey, I missed you and I just want to be with you. Come and lay by my side" Gary obeyed and climbed over Ash and his tray. He sat up and pulled Ash closer to his body.

"Honey…" Gary began "Lets stay all day in bed"

"That sounds like a perfect idea"


End file.
